puzzlepiratesfandomcom-20200214-history
Sezoar
Sezoar is an officer and fisherman of the crew Likkedeeler in the flag Feuervogels Fluch. Biography Sezoar was miraculously born on the Indigo Ocean as Fetaboy. He lived there for several weeks, until skellies suddenly appeared to him. Never before had he seen such creatures, and they scared him to death. A year later, he was reborn on the Opal Ocean as Sezoar, landing on in the . From the first day the ocean opened, he began reacquainting himself with the game, and soon after met Tommyy. As a pirate, he led a peaceful, happy, rich life, up until the day he could no longer find Tommyy. At this point, his idol gone and wanting only to be alone, Sezoar disappeared as well. One day, Sezoar reemerged and asked Angelblue where Tommyy was. After being told he had died, Sezoar paid a visit to the inn to drink away his sorrows. While there, he met Agryppenklas, who comforted him and took him into his crew, Kriminalgerichtsordnung. As Agryppenklas' first crewmate, Sezoar was also immediately promoted to officer, and by request, given the title of fisherman. A week later, they created the flag Bundesverfassungsgericht, and Sezoar was made a lord. He spent a pleasant summer as officer, lord, and fisherman, until he disappeared again. A few weeks later, he reappeared and continued to enjoy his pirate's life. Unfortunately, however, he had to acknowledge another loss, as Agryppenklas had also disappeared. When he returned to the inn to forget, a pirate stormed in and announced that skellies had been sighted. Naturally, Sezoar went with the others, this time armed with courage. He had spent weeks in preparation. The fight began, and Sezoar and the pirates won. It was a wonderful day for Sezoar. The days passed, the nights grew longer, and one night, Sezoar declared he was taking a week long vacation. When he returned from his vacation on , he had a grand party to celebrate New Year's Eve. He partied late into the night, fighting, playing spades and drinking, until he finally passed out. Waking the next morning, he worked all day long, then visited the inn again to grab a drink. Suddenly, another pirate entered, proclaiming a zombie-sighting on . Sezoar and half the pirates went to the island, winning again. After that he was jobbed by Gazon and after some funny sea battles Gazon told him to enter the crew espoir et force as senior officer. He agreed and made himself some nice days. Sezoar then made it his main goal to work harder for buying a sloop which he reached by buying his very first sloop. Some weeks he had been sailing the seas until the day he had to leave for a while again. Time passed, days became weeks, weeks became month and after all he returned in 2011 to see almost all of his friends had rested by now. He had been hired by Bloodray to hunt some sea monsters and befriended him immediately and afterwards became an officer in the crew Likkedeeler. He got himself a name and collected as much experience as he could until he put himself to rest again. Now Sezoar has returned and starts hunting the seas of Opal again. This time he got all the time he needs (and does not need to be pirating) and he already collected enough money to buy himself a war brig. By now he spends most of his time navigating to remember all the waypoints he needs to know to be sailing without maps any more. It's difficult for him as he does not really understand how to get chains in this puzzle but he's getting better (as he now gets a "good" instead of the "bad" in the Report. Puzzles Sezoar's preferred puzzles is actually now Weaving. He also likes Bilging, Foraging, Rigging, Alchemistry, Shipwrightery and Blacksmithing. He can make do with Sailing, but it doesn't always go so well. He hates Carpentry, but can load the guns well. He currently loves playing poker, spades and hearts. His favorite game, however, is Treasure Drop. He can manage Drinking and Swordfighting, but Rumble is much better. Trinkets }}